They Are Just Dolls And Pets Now
by waterrain
Summary: AU ALL HUMAN. Ivan feels sorry for the ones that were sold or forcefully taken away due to their family not having enough money to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Remember this FanFic is rated M. Side Note Ivan is 10 years old and Alfred is 7 years old.**

_Two Random Russian Guys _

**They Are Just Dolls And Pets Now**

**By waterrain**

Ivan was on the steps reading a book, his violet eyes focused on the words, and he was softly humming to himself. Then he heard a man and a boy speaking in English. Ivan blinked his eyes in confusion, but didn't look up and he decided to stop humming.

"Alfred, Be a good boy and stay here. Do not move. Do you understand?" Alfred's Father said to his child and he received a nod.

"Yes, daddy." Alfred said cheerfully as he sat down on a step and watched as his dad walked away. Ivan went back to humming, he turned a page, and after a thirty minutes his cell phone vibrated.

**_Son, Grab the boy and bring him to me. His father did not have enough._**

Ivan rolled his violet eyes, tilted his head, and wondered if he should text his father back or not. The Russian boy was tempted to turn off his cell and pretend he didn't receive that text, but then someone speaking broken English distracted him.

_"Are you alone?"_

"I'm waiting for my daddy." The American Boy replied honestly and he was looking up at the two Russian men. Ivan closed his eyes briefly, he reopened those violet eyes, and glanced at the text message.

'Either way the American boy is doomed.' Ivan thought and he made a choice. 'It is best for me to deliver the boy to my Father. At least there will be more than just one option.'

_"So you are alone, perfect." _

Ivan sighed softly as he placed down his book, pulled out a small pipe from his front jacket pocket, and walked over while having said pipe behind his back.

"Leave the American child alone, da." Ivan commented causally as he looked up at the two men.

_"Why should we? You are just a child."_

"Nyet, I'm ten years old." Ivan told them and he ignored how the two men laughed at him.

_"You are still a child. You have such beautiful violet eyes and a pretty face. You would make us quite wealthy."_

"There is two of you. You wish to sell me and this American boy to make yourselves rich." Ivan said softly and he noticed the boy's eyes were wide.

_"Correct."_

"I would not receive money." Ivan stated calmly and he noticed how the American child was holding onto his hand.

_"That is right."_

"My family wouldn't receive any money." Ivan said causally and he tilted his head to the side.

_"Correct."_

"You and him are partners, da? What if the money can't be divided equally? Would you receive the extra money?" Ivan asked innocently as he slipped his pipe back inside of his pocket for there was no need to use it now.

_"I would get the extra money."_

_"What? I would receive the extra money!"_

Ivan smiled faintly before grabbing Alfred's hand, he swiftly got his book, and they left the two Russian men behind.

"Thank you." Alfred managed to say in Russian.

"I can speak and understand English. My first language is Russian." Ivan causally said to the blue eyed boy and Alfred felt relieved.

"I have to go back there, but what those creeps are there. I'll text my dad and let him know." Alfred commented to him and he started typing on his cell phone.

**_Dad I had 2 get away 4 there were 2 men that tried to kidnap me. Love Your Son, Alfred Jones._**

"My name is Ivan and I turned ten today." The violet eyed Russian boy said as he was guiding Alfred by the hand.

"Really? I turned seven today and my name is Alfred Jones." The blue eyed American boy commented cheerfully and Ivan nodded his head as he glanced down at his cell phone.

**_Ivan, Why is the child texting his father?_**

"Your eyes remind me of my grandmother's eyes." Ivan commented softly as he looked at those blue eyes.

"Why?" Alfred asked curiously and they were still walking.

"They were lively and bright blue eyes. My grandmother died last year." Ivan replied honestly and he tried not to think on how he is leading Alfred to his cruel fate.

"That is tragic. How did she die?" Alfred asked quietly and he was not sure what else to say.

"I found her body in the living room laying on the carpet that was stained with her blood. Pills and Vodka by her side. A gun-shot wound to the leg and head." Ivan told him and he didn't notice Alfred's horrified expression.

"I really do miss her. She tried so hard to keep my father and my grandfather from involving me in their dealings, but.." Ivan trailed off and he looked away from those eyes that were horrified, but yet curious and sighed softly. After a moment Alfred was grabbed by an older man that looks to be twenty-eight years old.

"Good job, Son." Ivan's Father commented calmly as he knocked the American boy out and Alfred's cell phone fell to the ground.

"I feel sorry that this boy has to pay because of his Father." Ivan muttered softly, he closed his violet eyes, and held onto his book. "I wonder if it will rain today or not."

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Da is Russian for Yes.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. _Pretend this is in Russian._**

**They Are Just Dolls And Pets Now**

**By waterrain**

**_"What should we do with this boy? Should we keep him and require a person to pay money to do as they please with the boy for a night? We could have his organs cut out and sell them onto the black market_**." Ivan's Father said to his son and Ivan glanced at the frightened boy with those eyes. The violet eyed boy thought for a moment before speaking.

**_"Father, May I keep him? His hair is like sunflowers and he has eyes that resemble sapphires. He is like a tiny and frightened kitten. You are allergic to animals, da. Can I please keep him? Alfred could be my pet and I would take good care of him." _**Ivan said softly, he looked up at his Father with somewhat pleading eyes, and received a sigh.

**_"You know the rules, Ivan." _**Ivan's Father commented calmly and he crossed his arms. **_"You can't have just one to take care of for there is a risk of you growing too attached. You have to pick out three pets and three dolls or whichever as long as there are six. The boy is not yet a pet or a doll. "_**

Ivan nodded his head as he grabbed Alfred's small hand and pulled the American boy close to him.

**_"He is going to be my little kitten. He will follow me and I will not let him out of my sight." _**Ivan informed his Father and he did not let go of Alfred's hand.**_ "I do not want him to be like the other children that are kept here. I do not want his eyes to become like their eyes."_**

Ivan's Father could tell that his son is already attached to Alfred Jones for some reason, but that might be due to whatever had happened before his son brought him here.

**_"Take the boy and go to the pet area." _**Ivan's Father commented and he briefly closed his hazel eyes.**_ "Afterwards go to the doll area and let me know of your choices." _**

**_Ivan nodded his head, gently pulled Alfred by the hand, and walked out of the living room. The violet eyed boy hummed softly and he glanced at the American._**

**_"_**What is going on?" Alfred asked him and his voice was shaking.

"Your dad had sold you." Ivan replied gently and he was walking slowly for Alfred's legs are shorter. "He won't be coming back. I'm sorry, Alfred."

"My daddy left me behind." Alfred whispered quietly, his blue eyes started to fill up with tears, and Ivan looked away from those sad eyes.

"Yes, but you will be safer with me." Ivan told him and he heard the boy hiccupping. Alfred was crying, tears rapidly falling down, and the violet eyed boy kept on gently pulling him along by the hand. After a few minutes the Russian boy stopped and looked at the blue eyed boy.

"Tears does not solve anything, Alfred." Ivan commented softly as he wiped away Alfred's tears and placed his hands on the boy's small shoulders. "Of course it makes a person feel better after shedding tears, da."

"Have you ever cried?" Alfred asked him and he rubbed his puffy eyes.

"It doesn't matter about whether or not I have ever cried." Ivan replied simply, his violet eyes looking down at the floor, and he released Alfred's small hand. "My grandfather is General Winter and I don't want you to meet him. He is away at the moment. We are almost to the pet area."

Alfred blinked his blue eyes, he looked up at Ivan, and noticed that the Russian boy had a sad smile on his lips.

"I read fairy tales and all sorts of books every day to them. I visit the pets twice a day, but never at night time for my father and grandfather does not allow me to visit them at night for some reason." Ivan commented quietly and he placed a hand on the sign 'Pet Area'. "Anyway, I'll show you the pets. There are name labels on each door and information about the pet behind it."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
